Fallen angel
by YumestarGerman
Summary: Years after defeating Void Dark, Christo decided to pay a visit to his demons friends in the Netherworlds. But he got a high fever while flying and as a consequence he fall from the sky and landed on Scorching Flames. There he is founded by his friends, however, the fallen angel has brought problems with it, so now it depends on his friends to take care of him and find a solution.
1. Chapter 1

Disgaea 5 Complete:

Fallen angel

Prologue

"Ah, it's time to depart." With a restful, expectant look, Christo looked at the gray-white clouds slowly dissolving into the clearing sky. The last raindrops had fallen on the world below him and now the bright sun shone warmly in his back. Once again, he breathed in the clear air of his home world named Celestia, while feeling the gentle breeze blowing through his shoulder-length, turquoise-green hair; he enjoyed the lovely chirping of birds in the background, because soon enough he would have to miss this for a while. Yet it was not an obligation imposed upon him to return to the place where he had learned more than during his angel training. Rather, he longed for the dusty, partly dry air of the Netherworlds and the dark atmosphere there, which seemed so mysterious to him. Of course, there were also much more beautiful places down there, too, but when he had been there, he hadn't believed in such a thing like demonic beauty. However, the years he had spent there with joy changed his mind and now he knew that the demons in Netherworld were no different than the angels in Celestia. That's why he was so bitter about eliminating the prejudices against demons and establishing peace once and for all between angels and demons. But that was not the main reason why, at that very moment, he opened his wings in front of the gate of Celestia; the door to freedom. In fact, he only wanted to visit his friends in the Netherworlds.

"Christo, you are already going?", Someone asked him from behind. At the sound of the voice and the kind of the speaking Christo already knew that it was his superior who had phoned him many times back then when he was in the Netherworlds on his mission.

With a calm sigh, he turned to the questioner and spread his arms as a gesture of disapproval, "But you know that Christo is just my code name, right?"

"Of course, I know that" his superior said with an amused grin and then shrugged his shoulders, "but I've gotten used to it, little Christo. The demons still call you that, too."

"Yes, they do," he said simply, and smiled again at the idea of being called 'Christo' again. It would certainly be a change for him, but somehow a pleasant one. If he only thought about seeing his demon friends again, his heart grew warm and a lovely smile matching an angel formed on his tender lips. Then he laughed in amusement: "It will certainly be unfamiliar, but since you have always called me that, it will not be too much of a challenge for me."

"True, true." The other angel also began to laugh with amusement, but calmed down quickly, since the farewell to Christo was not pleasant at all, "So you're going to leave us now?"

"Yeah, that's what I was up to," he answered with a slightly longing look down where the trajectory to the Netherworlds lay, "But don't be too concerned, I won't be go missing for another hundred years."

"You were only two weeks with us," reminded his superior regretfully, "I was hoping you'd stay longer."

"I just wanted to submit my report here and clarify a few more issues. That's all," Christo said, sounding thoughtful as he pondered once again whether he really had done anything. However, there was nothing left open, which is why he regarded his stay in Celestia as complete. There was nothing left that would keep him here. His return to the Netherworlds was determined.

"I understand" said the other angel, still sounding a bit sad, "but promise me you'll come back soon." He looked at his grown-up angel with big eyes that glowed like cave-crystals in the sunlight, "Please don't stay away years again."

"Don't worry, I will not stay down there for too long," Christo assured him, smiling kindly, "I have to go now. I'd like to get down there in daylight and surprise my friends. "

When these words were said, he spread his white feathered wings to their complete size and prepared to fly.

"Take care of yourself, little Christo" the other angel in the background begged, taking a step back to make room for his role model angel. His eyes were still sparkling with tears as he realized that he couldn't keep Christo in Celestia forever. This angel had great things to do in his life, so thought the higher-ranked angel and then turned away from the flying angel. For somehow it hurts in his heart to see the love of his life fly away.

"We'll always watch over you, Christo," the superior decided with a determined, slightly emotionally struck smile, "Me and the other angels, who believe in you. "

And so Christos return to the Netherworlds began, but his journey was not accompanied by luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fallen angel**

 **Chapter 1 – The first difficulties**

The wing feathers were heated like a blazing ball of fire shooting through the cool air at the speed of sound. The magnificent wings to which these feathers belonged floated straight and horizontal as if in a line on the airstreams towards the Netherworlds. At indefinite intervals, the majestic wings began to rise, only to return to a longer gliding phase remaining calm again. Christo was a seasoned, fast flyer who didn't for the first time throw himself thoughtlessly into the wild air and became master of it. Many times before he had controlled the strong winds and even the strongest storms weren't too much for him . For reaching this ability he had learned a lot during his training. He had tried different flying techniques until he had found the right method for himself even perfecting it afterwards. His Occhi clairvoyance, which he now used as an improved ability 'Evangel of Purity' had helped him a lot back then and even now, it's a big help for him. With his clairvoyance he could determine his landing point. However, it was still out of his vision, so he left it like that.  
" _I have to fly a little lower_ ," Christo thought, beginning a deeper flight, which he accomplished with gliding elegance. In no time he had left behind the higher sphere and switched to a lower one, where he was still very high in the air. His eyes gleamed skeptically through his shiny glasses, " _Hmm, I still can't see where I am. Mysterious._ "  
However, he strongly believed that he was just flying too high in the atmosphere to see his location and the landing place in the Netherworlds.  
" _But I can't fly deeper._ " Now, the angel was thinking hard about how he could solve the given problem, " _I should be able to do it anyways ... Hmm, should I recalculate my flying route? Maybe I didn't calculate the wind direction correctly._ "  
While he was still trying hard to find the mistake that had led to this problem, he suddenly had a bad headache. Maybe he had been thinking too much about complicated matters, which had shut his mind. Painful.  
" _Ugh, I haven't seen that coming…_ " Christo thought ironically; he didn't like headaches very much. But still he often got some when he was racking his brain over every mistake he made or every little problem, he caused until everything eventually made sense to him. Even now, he just believed that he once again had a shut-down of his thinking system. Therefore, he just tried to calm down with his relaxed, restful flight, but the headache didn't stop. It was more like the contrary; it seemed that it was only getting worse from the cold and Christo was starting to despair a little, because the throbbing just wouldn't stop.  
" _Just ignore it,_ " he reminded himself and sighed, " _If that was so easy_."  
Then he looked down at the landscape blurred by clouds and other celestial structures. Christo rubbed his eyes in amazement, blinking in confusion, " _Why… Why is that so terrible blurry?_ "  
Normally, he saw with his 20/2 vision even the farthest objects sharp, but this time his great eyesight had left him causing astonishment in the young angel. Irritated and in try to get rid of the disturbing thoughts, he shook his head and tried to focus on the essentials. He still had to find a landing place in the Netherworlds; the best choice would be in a world that belonged to his friends. After all, he didn't want to be revealed as an angel and cause any extra troubles. That's why he either wanted to head for Toto Bunny or Scorching Flames, because he was in good terms with the associated Overlords, Usalia and Red Magnus.  
" _Maybe I should take a break somewhere._ " Christo thought about the breakdowns he was experiencing. The headache and blurred vision were certainly no coincidences and he beat that it was caused by overwork and fatigue. When he thought about it, he was a little exhausted. Because of this, he looked for a suitable resting place. However, that was thought easier than done, when hovering a few thousand meters high in the sky. There was no place to rest so far and clouds consisting of aerosol were not suitable seating; even if Christo was a lightweight with his 58 kilograms.  
So the angel only sighed, knowing that he probably had to fly a whole long distance without a break. His head droned like the turbines of the battleship, which raced in the turbo several meters below him poising the air with beastly stench. From the black smoke that enveloped the angel, Christo had to cough heavily, and he tried to maneuver himself out of the polluted poisonous cloud. When he had succeeded, he stopped flying for a moment. Then, he briefly took off his glasses, rubbed the black dust from his glasses with his long sleeves, and finally put his glasses back on.  
" _There are really daredevils_ ," he thought to himself and shook his head in disparaging fashion. " _We really need regular air traffic."_  
Then, he just sighed, straightened his glasses and returned to a horizontal position to continue on his way. He had hardly succeeded in assuming his original position, because exhaustion had left its mark on him. Still, he tried not to be overwhelmed by this and went on, even as the effort tugged at his exhausted body.  
" _It's certainly not far and I can fly deeper again_." With these thoughts, he tried to prevent himself from restless thinking, because the headache shouldn't get worse. After all, it tugged at the concentration he needed to use his clairvoyance. So, he just made his way and flew a bit lower when the moment was right. However, he was surprised.  
" _Brrr ... It's really cold here._ " Christo shivered once putting his arms around his trembling body to warm up when a cold breeze swept past him, " _Is this already the troposphere?_ "  
As he asked himself that question, he felt the cold slowly creeping into his robe and cooling him down from the inside. His clean, smooth skin was already covered in goose bumps, until he pulled his warming sleeves over his bare skin with slightly trembling hands. Then, his body trembled once again and he shivered slightly in the cold that he was used to from Celestia. Of course, between the troposphere and the stratosphere, where Celestia was, was a marked difference from the prevailing temperatures, but usually angels were quite accommodating. But Christo didn't feel like accommodating. Apparently, his temperature probably didn't want to match the air temperature.  
" _The deeper I fly, the warmer it will be,_ " he thought to himself, hoping that he would soon find a suitable opportunity to go further down. If he continued to stay here, he would arrive as an ice block in the Netherworlds. At least the heat energy he produced during his fast flight made sure he didn't cool down too fast. At the same time, he felt warm again from his flying speed, but suddenly it was getting really hot.  
" _What's happening to me?_ " Christo thought, slightly annoyed. After all, he hadn't expected such problems on his trip and now it frustrated him that something went wrong. After all, most of his plans were successful; why hadn't it been the same with this one?  
" _I must have miscalculated somehow..._ ", he thought to himself and sounded dissatisfied with himself, " _I should check that as soon as possible._ "  
However, he had no time for that, because a renewed heat wave hit him like a fist blow and left him back with a stupor. His body still felt cold while his head seemed to melt in heat. From one moment to the other he suddenly felt dizzy and an unpleasant feeling of dread spread in his mouth. Despite the inconvenience that hindered him, he tried to fly lower in the hope that further down his problems would be resolved. Only with difficulty and effort he manage to fly lower in the next air flow, but the unpleasant feeling didn't abate. His body was still shaking with cold and his head was burning with a throbbing headache. With a feverish gleam in his eyes, he tried to find a resting place where he could perhaps take a few minutes to catch his breath and rethink. Then, he could also recalculate the route and select a landing place. However, he didn't find a single place to rest in his area, so his trip had to go on. With every flick of his wings, he became more exhausted and his power slowly faded away like a shrinking mushroom. Nevertheless, he was brave, even when the pain tormented him.  
" _How did this happen_?" Christo quietly asked himself in silence. Somehow, he also felt miserable, as he had not included this situation in his plans and now he had to handle it. But he coulnd't. From time to time it was harder for him to lift his wings for powerful strokes and the glide phases shortened further and further. He also had to spend more power to stay horizontally because he became more and more stumbling due to the dizziness. Wet sweat dripped from his long hair, which had fallen into his face and he carefully, but only with half consciousness put them out of his sight.  
" _Something's not right._ " Slowly the angel realized that he couldn't continue like this. His body slowly gave way, as he noticed in the growing tremor. His vision, too, slowly blurred in front of his tired, exhausted eyes, that he wanted to rub. All he could feel was the strong throbbing of his aching head, that reverberated in his ears, making him want to turn off the incredible noise. In addition, he wanted to turn off the fluctuating temperature, because the heat and the cold drove him crazy; stealing slowly and unnoticed his consciousness. Nevertheless, Christo was no one weak, who simply gave up, no, he wanted to fight, even if he lacked the necessary strength. His wings felt increasingly heavy as if they were slowly turning to stone and were doused with lead. Only with a heavy gasp coming out his dry mouth he got his limp wings up.  
" _I can't do it anymore ..._ ", he thought and faced the truth he was afraid to admit, " _I won't t be able to reach the Netherworlds in this condition anymore._ "  
At the thought, Christos faced disappointment, and his exhausted, shining eyes filled with tears that he didn't want to show. But even this fight he couldn't win and so a single tear ran over his flushed cheek, " _Maybe I won't be able to even see Celestia again."_  
Full of disappointment and hopelessness due to his overwork, he closed his eyes briefly and stopped in flight. He really needed a break, so he tried to stand in a flying position. For a brief moment he could catch himself and recharge, but his luck only last short. Just a few moments after getting into the vertical flight position, his wings finally remained still like the pointer of a clock that wasn't working anymore . What happened afterwards seemed for Christo to be in slow motion, that was abruptly interrupted and ended in a rousing fall. His body burned with the speed with that he left the spheres faster than a rocket. The cold feeling was suddenly over. However, the heat that almost burned him hadn't been a convenience; just as uncomfortable as the feeling of falling. At the same time, his wings flickered like two slices of bread slapped together and hooked like Velcro. To make the situation even worse, he also turned in the air so that he would first hit the ground with his back and his wings. He was already looking ahead to the carnage, so he tried to turn. Without a chance. He also couldn't stop the fall. There was nothing to hold on and he didn't have the strength to pull his wings out again. That's why he tried it as a last option with magic, but it wasn't strong enough to catch him. The magic blew away like his hope for survival. He saw it well ahead: he wouldn't survive a fall from this height. Without doubting.  
Or maybe it was just his confused consciousness that was slowly fading, that he had misjudged his future. But the impact was determined and would come soon enough…

 **A/N: So, that was the first chapter of the story. I'm really surprised that this story is read by some people. I didn't know that Disgaea 5 was so famous that anyone would want to read a fanfiction about Christo. But it's a nice surprise and I'm looking forward to bring out more chapters soon enough!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fallen angel**

 **Chapter 2 – A weird sound**

"This time I'll super win for sure!", Red Magnus shouted determinedly and stood up ready for battle. His passion for this fight, that he had been waiting so long for, was noticeable in his hot, wild temperament; his fiery character almost supported the expression of his will to fight. After all, he was also the Overlord of Scorching Flames; the Netherworld, known for its sweaty muscle heads. Of course, he had to fight and be victorious. But he looked up to any fight, especially to this fight, because he fought against someone very special.  
"Then show me" said his challenger in a cool voice. Killia was already ready to fight on the battle field, that Red Magnus and his underlings had built at the time when the Netherworlds were renovated. His long gray scarf blew majestically in the light, hot breeze that was typical of Scorching Flames and his glowing golden eyes glittered with determination and the will to fight. Although Killia was often challenged by fighters and other Overlords, he wasn't tired of battles or fighting. For each fight he looked up, as if it was his first fight to fight, which of course he wanted to win. So, he grinned victorious even now, but this grin vanished, since he didn't want to give his opponent too much of his victorious wealth.

"That's the trillionth time you two fight!" Seraphina screamed annoyed from the edge of the open arena square. She, Zeroken and Usalia had also come to Scorching Flames to watch their friends fight and cheer them up. However, this wasn't the first time that Red Magnus and Killia had fought against each other, and so the temptress was getting tired of just standing around and watching. She felt like taking her pistols and sabotaging the fight for her beloved Sir Killia to win. But; She hadn't mentioned or said that she was getting bored with Killia - she would never get tired of cheering the man of her dreams.  
"Oh, c'mon, Seraphina, let them fight, plip!" Usalia said with a cheerful smile, "They seem to have a lot of fun, plip!"  
"I think it's more serious between the two," Zeroken said thoughtfully, looking toward Killia because he knew exactly how his role model felt. This fight wasn't only training or happened because of fun. It meant a lot for them both. Of course, the girls couldn't understand that.  
"Hmm? Which two do you mean, plip? ", Usalia asked, since one could also refer the sentence to two other demons, to which Seraphina felt already addressed.  
"Of course he's talking about me and Sir Killia, oh ho ho ho!" The temptress laughed loudly and grinned: "Finally, we will be married soon!"

"I never agreed to this marriage!", Killia corrected her from the distance, because he had probably noticed what was happening on the edge of the battlefield. Hiis slightly annoying admirer had been too loud at screaming. It was nothing that could be ignored easily.

Only the laughter of Seraphina was heard, but what she said afterwards hadn't reach him anymore. He didn't want to be distracted by the crowd. That's why he gave a cool, determined glance to Red Magnus, "Are you ready?"  
"I'm ready when you too!" So, it was clear that Red Magnus was ready for the fight. Only a few seconds later, something moved on the battlefield. Those who had looked only challenging at each other first, now set in motion and Killia lashed like a strong wind forward. The hands, which were packed in steel fist weapons, formed into a fist, with which he wanted to hit a heavy blow to Red Magnus. However, said Overlord dodged and deftly countered with a blow into Killia's side. Already based on this movement it could be noticed that he had trained properly since the last fight and had learned a lot. However, a single stroke was not enough to knock Killia off his feet. It seemed the hitten blow had passed the blue-haired demon without a trace.  
"Couldn't you do better?" Killia grinned and continued to attack, "Phantom Blow!"  
This time he scored well, but Red Magnus wasn't easily beaten down to his knees.  
"You don't seem to be better, too" he countered laughing and now, it was his turn to attack, "Hurricane Blow!"  
A strong whirlwind pushed Killia back, but he used this discard for the next attack he didn't finished.

Suddenly, he stopped and listened attentively, because he had heard something strange and loud.  
"Hey, Killia, why are we stopping?", Red Magnus wanted to know and saw puzzled over to his opponent. However, he didn't attack it as he had also heard something strange. It sounded like something had fallen down.  
"Did you hear that too?" Killia asked, his eyes turning graver, "It sounded like something hit the ground really hard."  
"We've heard it, too," Seraphina called to the men and ran over with the rest of the friends.  
"Hopefully, Scorching Flames isn't being attacked, plip," Usalia worried, her face twisted with concern, "Just by now when the renovations were done, plip!"

"Hmm, an attack is possible," Killia said, thinking briefly, "But it sounded strange for a bomb or a dropped object."  
"No matter what had fallen to my Netherworld, we should look after it!" Red Magnus shouted determinedly, urging everyone to follow him. After all, he knew the way in his world and was able to lead the group. Yet, they didn't know exactly what had fallen down….

 **So, after being nicely critized for doing more spaces, I have tried making more spaces in my chapters. I hope, you can now follow the story better ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fallen Angel**

 **Chapter 3 – The fall**

With dwindling consciousness Christo hit like a stone on the hard ground of a valley landscape, that was characterized by many high mountains and fiery shrubs. He had landed on some of the mountain slopes first, but he had rolled down the slope and with the final impact he had hit the safe earth. Like an earthquake, his body shook, and he felt incredible pain as if he had broken numerous bones at the same time. This unbearable pain radiated from his first bruised back into his entire body and made him wince in great pain. With half-open eyes, he saw his injured wings, painfully dislocated and lying lifelessly on the ground. For a moment, he couldn't move them, as if they had been separated from his body. To prevent the entire body weight pressed on his sensitive wings, he tried to turn. He was still incredibly dizzy from the hard hit, so he only felt halfway the pain of moving. Maybe this was at least an advantage, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to turn around. With trembling arms that hurt like hell, he tried to push himself up to be at least in a more comfortable sitting position. The pain in his back was still radiating in all directions, so he leaned forward slightly and brought his weak, yielding arms into a support position. His hands were shaking, too, though they were lying on the warm ground. He must have landed in a hot place, maybe in a volcanic area.

However, he couldn't worry about his landing spot, because he had to digest a serious shock. Already with the tedious movements he had done, he had noticed that his wings didn't move any more. Maybe they were just stunned by the fall, but somehow, he didn't settle for that thought any more. His wings meant everything to him; Flying was his life and if he wasn't capable of doing it anymore ...

" _I can never go back home ..."_ , he realized, and he would have preferred to see up to the sky, but his head hurt like a jackhammer. He could barely think because of his headaches, but at least he knew he couldn't fly without functioning wings. So, he just looked depressed and still shocked to the ground where some fallen, white feathers were lying. With trembling fingers, he grabbed a feather that lay near him and grabbed it as tight as possible. When he looked at it with the thought he had just made, he felt the tears forming up in his eyes and they slowly overflowed. He only thought of what a lousy angel he was - just falling from the sky. He could no longer hold back the tears that were slowly running down his cheeks that had flushed red. Not only was the pain, but also his thoughts too much for him. At first, he wasn't feeling well while flying and now he was badly injured in the Netherworlds without knowing where exactly he was. Somewhere far away in the distance laid his fake horns, which were part of his demon disguise. Without them, and with its wings spread open but limp, each demon would recognize at first glance that he was an angel. A fallen angel. This thought made the tears even quicker to run, and so the first few drops fell down on the hot earth and burned like a cloud of steam like all his thoughts. His head was so empty, but at the same time thousands of new thoughts formed, all wandering around in the emptiness of his head as if in a merry-go-round. Questions about questions came over him; How should he continue? Should he try to get up? Should he scream for help? Should he just lie and wait until something happened?

He didn't have to ask for the answer, because the answer opened in front of him: he could barely move his legs or his torso, let alone his wings. These already pulled on his aching back and prevented him from getting up. Without help, he would hardly get on his feet. So here in the loneliness, only the hope remained that his healing powers would come in early enough to heal the wounds and make the pain fade. Maybe he would be strong enough to heal his wings with magic. However, his healing powers just weren't working, right now. His hands were shaking too hard for him to even try. Only an insignificant spark sprang from his tense fingers and went out immediately like the hope he had put on his magic. He couldn't help himself anymore and that was something he hated abysmally... helplessness. He didn't want to fall helplessly into a situation from which he could only come out with the help of others. Especially in the Netherworlds, where he barely knew anyone and where most demon were still hostile, he had little hope of salvation. Maybe he should just call his superiors and ask them to pick him up. But when Christo had just ventured to put his needy idea into action, he realized that his cell phone had not survived the fall. He himself had probably only survived the fall from this height because his healing powers had activated in time. Now, his magic had been used up and it would need a long time before he could heal again.

Now, he just felt drained and powerless. The tears had stopped running, but he still felt like crying. What else should he do in this situation? He couldn't even wait long with that increasing pain. His hand hurt too much ... And when he thought about it, he couldn't even hold his bow to defend himself. If someone would attack him now, he would only left being an angel in the history books. With a finished cough coming from the dusty air, he put his hot head on his arms and sobbed softly. He didn't want to be pathetic, but he was right now. He needed long to realize that. He was a fallen angel who remained helpless in the Netherworlds.  
With that thought making him really sad his hard-hit consciousness slowly drifted away and he closed his eyes drowsily, falling into a dreamless, short sleep.

There were footsteps somewhere... They came closer and closer to the fallen angel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fallen angel**

 **Chapter 4 – Finding an angel**

The small group consisting of Seraphina, Killia, Usalia, Zeroken and led by Red Magnus came closer and closer to the place of impact. So, the tension in the air crackled, because no one knew exactly what they would expect there or what had just happened. It might as well have been a misfired bomb that might explode in every second. Maybe it was even an enemy. The rebellion army had to be ready for anything. However, they weren't ready for what they had just saw…

Near a great hill, on which flaming shrubs grew with fire-like leaves, sat an injured creature with innocent-white wings, that looked more than wounded. Brand marks could be found on the white, now slightly charred feathers, which suggested that the creature had rolled down the hill and had hit it several times unfortunately. The injured wings had been in a dislocated, unnatural position, that looked quite painful. It made the demons feel pity for this poor being. The body of the being, that had apparently fallen, hardly moved anymore; only the chest went up and down, as it was still breathing. However, the creature seemed to have become unconscious. The group of demons was a little terrified; mostly because they had never seen such a being before.

"Woah, is that an angel?" Zeroken asked, looking wide-eyed, "I see an angel for the first time!"

"An angel?!", it took Red Magnus by surprise and he looked angry for a brief moment, "What is an angel doing in my Netherworld?!"

"Maybe he had fallen down, plip," Usalia said softly, worried about the unconscious being. She couldn't explain why, but something about the sight gave her a queasy, even familiar feeling. However, she couldn't describe this exactly; it was as if she were meeting her savior. Strange.

"It is definitely hurt." Killia thought aloud, looking skeptically at the creature. Also, the sight of this innocence creature looked so familiar to him, but for this moment he couldn't say what seemed so familiar to him. He just felt a strange sense of trust, until he suddenly remembered ... But he was not the first to call his suspicions aloud.

"Wait a second ..." Seraphina was the first one who took a few steps closer and looked closely at the angel. The next moment she backed away in shock and her hand fell with horror to her mouth touching her shocked lips. In shock she could only softly whisper the words through her fingers: "T-That ... That's Christo!"

With terrified eyes she looked at the unconscious body as she had to calm down first. Not that she was shocked at the terrible sight of an injured person or that she even knew the person. No, she simply didn't expect that such a capable person as Christo would simply fall from the sky. At the same time, she was really appalled by the condition of her companion and she was worried because he was hardly moving anymore.

"T-That's m-my savior, plip?" Usalia asked in horror, stepping back in shock. Her hands fell to her mouth, and tears shot down her reddish eyes. She had already felt such a strange, queasy feeling and pitied the creature. But now that she knew that the poor creature was one of her friends, yes, even her savior, her first reaction was nothing but crying. The next reaction was a stormy run and falling to the person who had once saved her from death. Kneeling, she sat next to him, but she didn't touch him, because she lacked the courage. She was afraid of a reaction; or to learn that he may not have been as alive as everyone here thought. However, those were only childish fears, because her savior was still alive; He breathed peacefully.

"Ugh, it's just Lil'C-Sto?" Red Magnus didn't seem to have been too shocked by the sight, as it probably calmed him down knowing that this fallen angel was just Christo. He had already feared that an angel would now try to attack his Netherworld ... But if it was just one of his friends he didn't have much to worry about. Although he was quite queasy when he thought that he knew this angel very well.

Zeroken, who was also close to tears, spoke aload: "I wonder what had happened to him."

He felt very sorry for Christo and at the sight of the twisted and injured wings he had to swallow hard. His angel friend looked really badly wounded and severely hurt as if he had been in a fight with a great, big army. It looked as if hundreds of arrows raining down on the angel at the same time and caused it to crash. If the silver-haired man had to think of all sorts of previous situations, he got sick of thoughts.

"I wonder too," Killia reacted, sighing worriedly. Then, he shook his head, "but now we should focus on the most important thing."

With these words, the blue-haired demon approached the unconscious creature and then knelt down to him next to Usalia. After that, he gently and carefully shook the angel's uninjured shoulder to wake him up, "Hey, Christo, can you hear me?"

However, the addressed angel didn't respond to the calm-sounding voice, that tried to stay calm in the difficult situation. Killia knew that all his friends were in shock - whether they showed it or not. He, too, didn't feel well about it, but his friend wouldn't regain consciousness from standing there in shock and do nothing. In addition, they had to act quickly, because the demons of Scorching Flames could discover the angel. Although the group could have given an explanation, they wanted to avoid stress as best as they could. Because in the moment they had a much bigger problem to solve. Christo was still deeply unconscious, which made the demons more and more worried.

"P-please ..." Usalia had to swallow her bitter tears down to even get words out of her constricted throat: "D-don't d-die, my s-savior, plip."

In this moment she wanted so bitter to be able to help him as he had been able to help her back then. Back when she was heavily poisoned by Demon General Majorita and only the healing magic of an Angel was able to save her. Without the kindness of angel Christo, she wouldn't have survived the poison. That's why she felt incredibly guilty because now she couldn't do the same for him. She had no healing magic and her tears that fell softly to the ground couldn't heal the deep wounds either.

"Don't worry, Usalia," Killia tried to reassure her. He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, although he found it difficult to smile in that situation, "Christo is strong. He will make it."

"Yeah, sure," Red Magnus agreed and laughed uncertainly, "Lil'C-Sto is strong."

"Wow, that sounds very convincing," Seraphina commented a little ironically. She was convinced that the chatter of this muscle head wouldn't calm down anyone. Of course, she had to show right away that she was better than him, which is why she spoke softly to Usalia: "Don't worry, angels are almost as robust as demons."

"R-Really?" Usalia asked quietly and looked up with tear-stained eyes. Then, she sniffled and wiped the tears from her face until she could smile slightly, "You're right, plip. Crying brings nothing. We should rather get Christo back on his feet!"

Now, she sounded more determined, though still a little sad. At least she had found back her smile again, but the other demons were still a bit struck. Kilia's smile faded slowly as he looked at the gently breathing, still motionless body. It was still atonic, as if any force had left the fleshy skin. The wings hung lifeless like dried branches on the ground and the feathers dangled like falling leaves from them. If the group could only do something to help the angel, but none of them really had a hint of what to do. After all, Christo was also the only angel they knew and even through they knew him, they had never really seen his wings. Actually, he had behaved more like a demon than an angel ... But now?

Now, they didn't know how to respond to this situation or how they could help the fallen angel. They lacked any clue; They also didn't have books right now and there was no information about angels in the worldwide demon network. Hardly a demon had ever seen one. For this reason, these demons also saw a real angel for the first time, even though they had known beforehand what being Christo had been. Nevertheless, they felt unbelieve at that moment as if everything was just a bad dream, from which they would awake any moment. Then, the world would be alright again. But it was not right now. Their friend was unconscious, badly injured and weakened to the utmost on the ground and they couldn't do nothing but watch. A terrible feeling.

"But what shall we do?" Seraphina asked softly, pondering, "We could bring him into my Pocket Netherworld, but with those injuries ..."

"He won't get better from lying here," Killia pointed out, but sighed. He understood her point: "But we don't know bad the wings are injured and if we move it too hard, it could only cause more pain."

"But somehow, we have to get him out of here, too!", Red Magnus said in a loud voice and looked around briefly to see if somewhere his entourage was running around. However, there was nobody to see far and wide. Probably most of the demons were on training.

"The situation is really complicated ...", Zeroken mumbled and sighed thinking about a solution as well.

"Christo would have known a solution," Usalia was convinced, but made a sad face again. The only one they could have asked was lying unconscious on the ground and wasn't able to answer. Surely the clever tactician would have known a solution; after all, he was also the angel around whom the problem turned. He could have given them enough instructions to act right, but that wasn't possible now. They had to find a solution without him.

"Hmm, maybe he will wake up when we pour water over him!", Red Magnus suggested and laughed, considering his suggestion for wise, "Yes, exactly! That would work super great!"

"Oh my, how much percentage of your mushy brain mass is shrinking per second?" Seraphina questioned with a harsh look to her rival "He'll only get sick from that!"

"Right," Zeroken agreed, suggesting his solution, "Maybe we should just give him the time he needs and wait for him to recover a bit?"

"That's an even stupider option," the temptress said pejoratively, but she didn't come up with a better solution herself.

"I think we can't do more than wait until he wakes up," Killia assumed sighing. "We don't know exactly how to do it ourselves. So, it's better that we don't make any hasty decisions and only hurt Christo more."

There were only nods to these words and no one objected. Maybe because Killia was right about that; Everything they would do now would only hurt Christo later. They didn't know how to handle these wings or how to handle the injured body. None of them had healing magic, which is why this option was already dropped from the start. So only waiting was left open as an option. With persevering patience, Killia sat cross-legged next to Christo and watched him closely. He made sure that the angel was still breathing, and he tried to perceive every movement. Because if Christo would awaken, a solution could be finally found. The others had made themselves more comfortable for the waiting time, too. While Red Magnus stood strong and with his arms crossed, Seraphina sat on a nearby rock and Zeroken sat down on the warm ground. Usalia was still sitting on her knees next to her rescuer, trying to hold back her tears. What if he woulnd't wake up? This thought crossed all of their minds.

However, the wait came to an early end and all bad fears were at once thrown away. Christo finally opened his eyes…

 **Yeah, I'm a bit late with the chapter, but I'm really happy to read such nice reviews on that story. They cheer me up and give me motivation to write faster ^-^ Thanks a lot for all the support!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fallen angel**

 **Chapter 5 – The awakening of the angel**

Christo opened his slightly feverish eyes and for a moment he thought his fall was just a dream; an awful nightmare. However, in the next moment he felt the incredibly strong almost unbearable pain that reminded him that this was all real. The reality hit him harder than the impact of his fall. He wanted to close his eyes, so that everything would become only a dream. In his sleep, he wouldn't be in pain or cry because he was so pathetic. If he closed his eyes again and left himself unconscious, then everything would be all right, wouldn't it?

At least that was his idea as he lay motionless with half-open eyes. Any involuntary movement meant pain for him, so he didn't even try to flinch in pain. He also tried to turn off his terrible, reproachful thoughts, but the carousel of thoughts couldn't be stopped. He had to endure it no matter what.

" _It's hopeless anyway."_ Christo thought, sighing inwardly as some tears filled his eyes, " _I'm going to die here._ "

Then, he closed his eyes for a moment so that the tears ran down his cheeks and fell on his sleeves. Silently and unnoticed, they also dripped to the ground like little raindrops; as if he were the gray rain cloud. That's how the angel felt right now; Gray. He couldn't see the once-happy, colorful colors in his life, since the fall had taken the light of his wonderful life. Even if he somehow got this situation mastered, he would remain a fallen angel. How could he visit his demon friends with this disgrace on his wings? Or can he ever return to Heaven with this shame on him? What would the other angels think of him if they heard that he had just fallen from the sky? Would his promotion for archangel be in danger? He was actually not worried about that. Rather, he worried that he would never return to Celestia again and see his superior there. Although he was reluctant to admit it, but this funny, always good-humored, annoying angel had grown rather close to him. He couldn't imagine a life without him anymore… But now if he thought he might never be able to go back home and see him there ... He just wanted to cry tears. Maybe he had always been just too scared to cry until now. He had always had doubts or fears when he had flown, but he often forgot them because of the calmness of gliding. Now, he reproached himself for not being careful enough. He shouldn't have fallen from the sky!

"C-Christo?"

Usalia was the first to hear the soft, barely audible whimper and now turned anxiously to her savior.

When Christo heard the childlike, high and, above all, well-known voice, he stopped crying for a moment and raised hopes. Was it really Usalia who spoke to him? He first believed that it was only an illusion of his weak consciousness that longed for something familiar. Somehow he couldn't believe that someone he knew was really with him. That had to be a dream!

"U-Usa ... lia?"

The word came weakly over the dry lips of the angel, that still sounded very weak. Also, through his broken voice, you could heard that he was crying. Or maybe he was in too much pain.

"Thank the devil, you are alive, plip!"

Usalia was pleased and her red children's eyes began to shine like stars. With joy, tears flashed into her glittering eyes, because she was incredibly happy that her savior was alive. She wanted to hug him out of sheer joy, but she held back because she didn't want to hurt him. That's why she just smiled happily and waited for her friend to regain complete consciousness.

Now, Christo knew that Usalia was not just a pretended illusion, but that she was truly sitting next to him. At that moment he thought he had landed in Toto Bunny, as this had been Usalias homeworld. In this Netherworld he had little to fear, because the demons there were rather peaceful and not willing to fight. However, he couldn't have guessed that he had landed completely elsewhere. But that didn't matter to him, right now. The main thing was that he was no longer alone and helpless.

By Usalia's words, he had also gained some strength to sit up again; Although the pain became unbearably worse for a moment. When he leaned on his strong, trembling arms, the pain became a bit more bearable. However, he could only hold himself for a very short moment before his arms broke in. His head landed on his arms as he felt. Embarrassingly blushing, he buried his red face in the soft fabric of his sleeve and whimpered muffled as the pain became unbearable again.

"Woah, he really seems to be in a lot of pain," Seraphina said, quite surprised, and jumped off the stone she was sitting on. Then, she took elegant steps towards the angel and studied it. He looked really hurt and shivered as if in great pain, which is why the temptress suddenly felt pity for him. She wanted to help him. Normally, she was more of a person who relied on others, but now that someone needed her, she didn't want to abandon that someone either. So, she knelt down to Christo and stroked lightly over his trembling arms to reassure him, "Everything will be just fine."

The other demons marveled at the gentle, affectionate, almost motherly side that Seraphina showed off. Maybe that was because she was usually more of an untamable beast, that fired bullets with her pistoles on every little thing that bothered her. Now, however, she was very different and showed affectionate as she rarely showed to someone who was not Killia.

"S-Sera ... phina?"

When Christo heard the voice of the female demon, he could hardly believe it. Had she come as well to help him? However, it seemed unbelievable, as Seraphina would hardly behave like this to anyone. He had never experienced her so meek and calm.

"Shhh, don't worry," she reassured him affectionately and kept caressing his arms tenderly. Of course, as a temptress, she knew how to deal with men, so it was no problem for her to reassure the fallen angel, "We'll take care of everything."

Because of her words, Christo slowly calmed down and focused more on the difficult situation. Now that he was no longer alone and felt that his friends were around him, he wasn't so afraid anymore. Nevertheless, the agonizing pain and the devilish heat that had haunted him were still there and remained. He felt an incredible warmth as if he were about to burn. Was that caused by lying on the hot ground?

"Christo, how can we help you?", Killia asked directly, after he had let the girls talk first. Now he wanted to take care of the real problem, because they were still with a badly injured angel in Scorching Flames.

However, Christo couldn't give an exact answer to this question because he was still totally confused and hurt by the impact he had experienced. His thoughts were confused, and he still couldn't sort them properly. For that reason, he didn't even know what to do, but he knew he couldn't stay that way. He had to try to get up at least once. Maybe the injuries were not as bad as he thought.

"Christo?" Killia only puzzled his head in confusion when he saw only a movement instead of an answer from the angel. When he realized what Christo was up to, he responded quickly and alarmingly so that he could catch the sitting angel just before he was collapsing, "Christo, you shouldn't get up."

"Yeah, better lie down" Zeroken shouted from the background, as he was only watching with concern. He and Red Magnus took care that no other demon would discover the fallen angel.

"B-But ..." Christo wanted to protest, but he found no strength. Instead, he simply sank on Killia's lap, that was warm and comfortable. First, he would have to muster strength before he could try to get up again. Just now he felt too weak and tortured to even get up with his upper body. His arms hung slack on the soft fabric of Killia's pants and didn't move. Even the trembling had stopped because he had no longer any strength.

"I don't wanna hear 'but'! You stay there for now! ", Seraphina countered clearly upset and it only needed short time for understanding the reason for her short anger: "After all, you have the dignified honor of being allowed to lie on Killia's lap! "

While Killia just stared at her slightly annoyed, Christo had to smile weakly. Somehow it pleased him that all his friends were with him. Only hearing their voices gave him enough strength to fight the pain. Above all, the warmth that he felt so good for him and was pleasantly in contrast to the terrible heat he had just felt. It seemed like his heart was warming up and his reserves of energy were slightly refilled. For a moment, he just closed his exhausted eyes and enjoyed the attention he was receiving.

Even if it was embarrassing somewhere. Maybe he could just be pathetic for now. He didn't feel well. He felt also pretty sick; the impact had probably hit him hard on the stomach. Still, he held back the nausea and tried not to let his anxiety show. He hated the feeling of nausea associated with pain because it made him feel uncomfortable. He also didn't like the blistering heat that was taken control over him making him sweat. In addition, he suddenly felt really exhausted again and he gasped and coughed to get more air. He had also forgotten how dusty and impure the air in the Netherworlds was. He had to get used to it after two weeks of being in heaven.

"Lil'C-Sto really doesn't seem to be super healthy" remarked Red Magnus, who had cast his eyes briefly to the injured angel. Only two seconds had passed for him to notice Christo's miserable condition.

Killia just nodded in agreement and looked at the sickly, weak creature in his lap, which began to tremble again.

"Hey, Christo, what's up?" He asked in a calm but slightly worried voice.

"I-I… f-feel s-sick" Christo stammered in a restless voice, only burying his head in the warm cloth he was offered.

"You need to calm down," Seraphina said in a still soft voice. Somehow, the injured, weak creature instilled in her an instinct she couldn't explain.

"I-I can't…I-I'm a-afraid" A soft whimpering came over his trembling lips, over which the words had come so heavily. Normally, Christo was not one who complained loudly, but just now he didn't feel like being himself. His consciousness was clouded by the blistering heat and his need for protection and security was enormous. He couldn't help but moan about his suffering. He was just so afraid that he thought he was going crazy.

"Don't let the fear take control over you" Killia said calmly, gently stroking Christo's head to reassure him, "Remember, you're not alone."

"Yes, exactly!", shouted Zeroken in agreement, "Your friends are with you."

"Yeah, plip," Usalia agreed, crawling over to him with a smile. Then she sat next to Killia near Christos, "We're all here for you!"

"Even I will support you," Seraphina said, putting her arms on her hip, smiling, "But don't think I will always do that."

And there was the old Seraphina back. However, Christ didn't bother about that, because he could only smile when he felt that his friends were all with him. What else could stand in his way?

Maybe the nausea and another problem that was related to his fall ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Fallen angel**

 **Chapter 6 – Christo's nausea**

"Are you feeling better, Christo?" Killia asked calmly, looking down at the angel in his lap, "Do you still feel sick?"

Christo responded to the last question only with a slow nod. He was still feeling pretty bad and a bit dizzy, which was probably the side effect of his fall. Anyways, he didn't feel well and the pain didn't diminish, so that Christo was still uncomfortable with the whole situation.

He was afraid to move, fearing that his condition would worsen even further, so he tried to stay as motionless as possible. However, this didn't change the nausea from which he had to swallow hard. He had the miserable feeling that his last consumed food was looking for a way out. His stomach seemed to turn upside down.

"If you don't feel well, then try to take a deep breath, plip!" Usalia advised encouragingly.

"T-That won't change... a-anything" he whispered wearily, not trusting in the methods of a child. He just wouldn't have trusted in any of the methods if they had been offered to him right now, as they were all sounding bad to him. Above all, he believed that he was too weak to overcome this nausea. How could such a ridiculous, scientifically unproven method help him?

"At least try it, Christo."

Killia also tried to give his weak friend courage and smiled at the angel, "Then, you will know if anything has changed."

"Fine," the angel muttered, though he was not entirely convinced. Why should simple breathing be able to defeat the bad nausea? That made no sense, no matter from which perspective he looked at the subject. However, he wanted to try it at least now, also for the sake of his friends. After all, they also made the effort to be there for him in this predicament. He should be grateful for any help.

So, Christo took a deep breath in and out, which easily calmed him down. For a brief moment he forgot all the worries that plagued him, and he was able to relax for a moment. However, the recovery lasted only for a moment, because he felt sick again. Surprisingly, he waved his hands quickly to his mouth. So fast that he felt pain in his arm bones.

"Christo?" Killia looked down in astonishment at the strong trembling angel until he realized what Christo was up to. Then he shouted to the others, "Better get a bucket."

"N-no ...", Christo contradicted and still fought against the nausea, "I-It's fine."

"Really?", Usalia questioned with a worried look, "You're very pale, plip."

He just nodded at her question and tried not to show that the nausea tortured him more than he wanted to admit. He still had the hope that he was at least strong enough to fight such a ridiculous nausea. However, he was the last one to notice that he was too weak for resistance.

"Christo, you don't have the strength to fight, so don't try to resist" Seraphina told him sternly and put a bucket next to him, "Let it out before it takes all the strength you really need."

"B-but ..." Christo tried to resist despite everything, even if the nausea and the pain was getting worse every second. Somewhere, his angelic mind told him he couldn't give up yet. He didn't want to let something fall again and cause problems with it. That's why he didn't dare give in.

"Christo, give up already" Killia said in a gentle voice, rubbing reassuringly over Christo's head, "you can also prove strength without having to fight."

"Yes, exactly!" Usalia also encouraged him and gave him a loving smile, "I always think you're strong because you're my savior, plip!"

"Show strength without strength?", Red Magnus wondered and puzzled, head tilted, "Sounds super wrong."

"Oh, shut up, muscle head," Seraphina glared at him, then looked at Christo: "Don't listen to that idiot. Trust me, everyone has a special power and it's ok to be weak. "

"Yeah, your friends are here to help you when you feel under the weather," Killia said calmly, thinking briefly about Lieze, whom he had left behind in Flowerful. However, she also wanted to stay there to look after injured demons, "Just let it happen."

"T-Thank you,"

Christo breathed in the heavy air, that made him cough harshly. The air in the Netherworlds was dusty and hot, a contrast to the clear, fresh air up in the sky. A change that left the angel with breathing problems. So, he didn't get enough air, which only increased his nausea, until it finally became too much. Finally, he couldn't take the pressure of fighting inside of him anymore, so he gave in. That's the reason why he once swallowed violently and grabbed the bucket with a strong trembling, aching hand. Killia supported him as best he could by holding the bucket and gently rubbing Christo's back as the injured, dizzy-feeling angel threw up. His friends just looked at him with concerned, compassionate faces, their faces becoming more serious. Neither of them could even begin to guess how bad it was to fall from the sky. But the effects of that fall they could saw with their own eyes: Christo throwing up weakly and with lack of strength, trembled with weakness. In his now tightly closed eyes, a great deal of fatigue had previously spread, which would only increase as soon as he opened his eyes again. Maybe he would lose consciousness of fatigue and of forcing the last strength out him. But at that moment no one of those present could predict what would happen to the weak angel…


End file.
